


#Clexaweek2019#Day 6# A song between the sky and the ground

by Ramster99



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramster99/pseuds/Ramster99
Summary: When the band played there was harmony, but also energy and hope filling the air and atmosphere. And maybe something else, something you just can’t put a finger on, but you just know it’s something special. Something you never seen and experienced before. Something destined; like magic .The moment the song is finished, the special feeling dies with the last note. There is no group anymore, only individuals.Or: Clarke and Lexa start in a new band. When they play its magic but when they stop they can't stand eachother.





	#Clexaweek2019#Day 6# A song between the sky and the ground

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!   
> This is my contribution to keep Clarke and Lexa in our hearts alive. It's my first work (and english is not my first language) so I hope you enjoy it, as mutch as I enjoy reading your works!

#Clexaweek2019#Day 6#  
From enemies to lovers;  
A song between the sky and the ground

A one, a two, a one two three four!  
The drum and guitar started playing the new beat. The piano joins a couple of seconds later. And when a husky voice starts singing the new lyrics, all band members knew this was it. This song was going to be a number one hit. 

When the band played there was harmony, but also energy and hope filling the air and atmosphere. And maybe something else, something you just can’t put a finger on, but you just know it’s something special. Something you never seen and experienced before. Something destined; like magic . 

The moment the song is finished, the special feeling dies with the last note. There is no group anymore, only individuals. 

Indra signs, knowing if she only could get her two most important band members to like each other or even just, not to hate each other, the success of the band Grounders could just be overwhelming. But since the day one year ago Indra introduced Lincoln and Lexa to Octavia and Clarke it’s been like living in a parallel universe.  
Lincoln and Octavia liked each other directly and inspired each other. When Lincoln hit the drums and Octavia played the guitar they played in harmony. The two band members also hit it on, outside Grounders. If Indra didn’t knew better, the two where really into each other and maybe even in love. But normally she was really bad in sensing stuff like that. Her motto in life always was that duty comes for personal feelings. She liked to think that that was one of her qualities, why she was so good at her job; managing bands like Grounders. 

But with Lexa and Clarke, it was different...

#

One year ago  
‘Come on Clarke, we are already late. Indra is going to kill us!’ Octavia keeps on pushing the button by the elevator, trying to move it faster. The brunette is really nervous because this could mean there big break. Indra is one of the best band managers in the business. Apparently she saw a performance last week of Octavia and Clarke’s band The Delinquents. And she invited Octavia and Clarke to come talk to her today. She didn’t really understand why just her and Clarke and not the other band members, but the call came only this morning. Probably the other Delinquents where going to talk later. When the elevator-doors opened, Clarke and Octavia stepped in. There were already two people in the elevator. A bald muscular guy with friendly eyes and a beautiful girl with brown hair and forest green eyes. The girl looked annoyed when Clarke and Octavia hesitated about what button to push. ‘Can you make a decision already, some people do have to be somewhere!’ Clarke was about to reply sharply but at that moment the elevator moved on and the moment was gone. Clarke and Octavia looked at each other and just smiled. Notting could mess with there good fortune today. 

When the party reached the top floor, all four got out. Indra welcomes them as she was expecting them. Clarke and Octavia looked confused. Why did the rude girl and the bald guy also got out? Before Clarke good ask, Indra said: ‘Good, you already met. I gonna be short. If you’re interested in me signing you up, I’m only gonna sign you four up as one band. I’m not interested in the other band members from your old bands. You four, you’re the talented ones and I think together you can make the new band a great success. If you choose to stay with your old band, I wish you all the best but I’m not gonna waste my time on it. It is your call.’  
All four stay quiet, processing what just happened. 

#

A week later the first rehearsal of the new band Grounders had just finished. Clarke sang some songs and lexa played the piano. Both felt really guilty towards their old bands.  
Clarke played with The Delinquents about four years. During the last year of high school some friends thought it would be a good idea to get together and jam a bit. And one thing let to another.... It was really hard for Clarke to leave her friends behind. Octavia and her talked about it a lot, she talked about it to her grandmother and finally they decided to discuss it with the other band members. At first there were al lot of hard words. Bellamy, Octavia’s older brother, was really hurt and jealous. But in the end it was also him that told the two girls to go for it, because it was a change of a lifetime and he wouldn’t be a true friend if he would stand in the way. The other band members, Jasper, Monty and Finn also agreed on that. The two girls just had to promise them, that when they became famous they would invite them to all the good party’s. 

Lexa on the other hand, told her sister Anya about the opportunity. She, Lincoln and Lexa played together since they were kids. Lexa was always the most talented one. Composing her own songs; playing different instruments like the piano, guitar and saxophone. She was also the one, who was really bad in contact with fans or arranging new gigs. The technical stuff, as Lexa would call it, Anya took care of. And of ours Anya could sing and play the guitar, but nothing compared to Lexa. So for Anya, it didn’t come as a surprise that Lexa was swept away for a new band. What did come as a surprise was that also Lincoln was contracted. And that hurt. Both sisters were bad at talking about feelings, so they did what they always did, they fought. Of course nobody won but both egos were the biggest victims of the situation. And lexa hadn’t spoken to Anya since the fight.

It wasn’t that she instantly disliked the blond, in the contrary, she found the blond really attractive. The moment she looked into the clear blue eyes, she knew, she was a lost case. But that scared her to her deepest core. She only felt similar to that once before, and that didn't end well. The only thing that helped her cope with the loss of Costia when she past away after the accident four years ago, was music. And she couldn't allow herself to jeopardise her only sanctuary she had in life, music. Maybe that was why Lexa shielded her heart more around Clarke and that she kept on pushing to the limits. It was as if every action or discussion between them was electrifying things. Sometimes she could almost feel some sparkles in the air between them. She always felt goosebumps when Clarke touched her accidentally. Lexa didn’t know what it was that she really felt and what she could do about it. She only knew that the moment she started to play and Clarke joint her, everything disappeared and it just fit. It felt like she wasn’t just playing the music but she became part of the music. She never experienced it this intensely and it was addicting. That’s why, even though she hated everything concerning the new band and it scared her to dead, she was the happiest in her life when she was playing. Of course she couldn’t tell Clarke that, otherwise she would hold it against her. And that’s why she showed her emotionless posture to the outside world, just like how she was brought up. 

Clarke couldn’t figure Lexa out. Why was it that at one moment she was cold and even rude, and another moment when they started playing music together, it was as if the sun and stars where shining more brightly, there was more oxygen in the air and time was going slower. It felt like they where transported to a different dimension. In those moments when Lexa looked at her, she could almost look into the soul of the other girl and what she saw was pure love and joy. It was the most magnificent thing Clarke had ever seen. And even though Clarke felt really confused about it all, she wanted more. Because she had never felt the music so intense and new lyrics just flowed from her pen and she created beautiful songs on the new melodies Lexa played.  
#  
Present day  
'Octiavia, Lincon! Please come in. I want to talk to you both'. Indra stood in the doorway of her office en took a step aside to let the two band members in.  
When all three where seated Indra took a deep breath and said: 'I Want to talk about Lexa and Clarke. We can't let them go on like this. The way they act towards each other, it can cost the band it's success. I've seen it before. No matter how good you all are, no matter how many number one hits you score, if we don't find a way to become a team, everything will fall apart. I don't want that and I think you also don't want that to happen. We must find a way to bring them together so that they, no matter what, can depend on each other and have each other’s back, like soldiers in a platoon.' The three of them looked very serious but determined to fix this. What could they do to bring Clarke and Lexa together...  
#  
Beep beep, beep beep. Lexa’s hands where lingering just above the piano keys. ‘What the fu...’ beep beep! ‘Who’s phone is it? I thought we would leave the phones outside or on silence!’ Lexa scolded. Clarke looks irritated and answers annoyed: ‘yeah yeah, I know, but you don’t have to be so rude. It’s just a phone. No big deal.’  
‘No big deal! I was concentrating and it disturbed me. Now I lost my flow. What’s the matter with you? Afraid you’re going to miss on your social life? Was it Finn? He really is a doushback, I don't get wat you see in him. What do they call you again.... partygirl Griffin!’ Lexa was full of frustration and kicked her chair down and walked to the table to get a class of water.  
Clarke was furious. ‘What’s your problem! Every time you react out of proportion, especially when it comes to me. Did I do something to you? I just don’t get it but I’m so tired of it’.  
‘Maybe if you would just think about the consequences of your actions and not behave like a horny teenager every time you go out, the press maybe would write about our music instead of another scandal!’ The moment Lexa spoke the words, she knew she went to far and was already really sorry. Tears where forming in Clarke’s eyes and Lexa could see she really hurt the blond. Before she could apologise, Clarke already walked to the door. Just before she left, she turned around and looked at Lexa with sad eyes and said: Your right, maybe you deserve better than this, and so do I. I think it’s better when you start searching for another lead singer because I quit!’ The door closed with a bang and Lexa knew from the second the best thing she ever had in life, just walked away from her.  
#  
Clarke felt devastated when she left Lexa, but every time Lexa would yell at her or would criticise her it felt like daggers in her heart. In the beginning it was the way they communicated, but the last couple of months the remarks cut deeper in her heart. The contradiction between when they created music together in sync, and all other communications was enormous. And because of how she felt when they played together, she hold on so long. But today something just broke. After the message she got from her mother about that her grandmother was committed to the hospital, she just couldn’t take it anymore and quit. She really wanted to roll up in her bed and cry but she couldn’t because her grandmother needed her. So Clarke pushed her feelings a side, she would think about them another time and walked away from Lexa and the band Grounders.  
#  
‘Indra! Indra! Come quick!’ Octavia yelled when she barged into Indra’s office. What’s going on? The older women replied. ‘It’s Lexa! I’ve never seen her like this. She is, she is, I don’t know... something is really wrong with her. Please come, maybe you can get through to her.’ The two went back to the practice room where Lexa was sitting in a corner with her head in her hands. She was rocking her body and talking to herself. ‘Lexa, Lexa are you ok? What happened? Lexa didn't respond to the people around her. It was like she was in a different world.  
'What happened? Where's Clarke, maybe she knows.' Octavia asked. The moment Octavia mentioned Clarke's name, Lexa looked up with the saddest eyes and whispered; 'She's gone, I fucked up, it's all my fault...'  
#  
'Okay, so if I understand correctly, you WHAT! What where you thinking? How can you quit the band!' Even though grandmother Griffin just woke up a couple of hours ago from surgery, nobody in there right mind would ever deliberately upset or cross her. She was the most headstrong women Clarke knew. Including her mother and herself. Grandmother G., Clarke's petname for het favourite person in the world, was her biggest fan. And when Clarke got her big break a year ago with the band Grounders, she was the first to tell Clarke to go for it. Clarke also told her grandmother about Lexa. Even though grandmother G. had a perfectly good idea what was going on between her granddaughter and the brunette, she always would let Clarke figure it out herself. But now, she felt that she had to intervene. 'Clarke darling, listen to me very carefully. You have to tell Lexa how you feel. If you don't, you gonna regret this when your older. I've seen a lot of things in my life, met a lot of people. and the way you and Lexa connect, it's something special. She is your muse and I think you are hers. If you let this go without doing everything in your power to fix this, whatever this is, you never will find true happiness again.' The older women just hoped she could get true to het granddaughter. Clarke started to cry and fell in the arms of her grandmother. ‘I don’t know what to do’ she sobbed. What if she hates me and doesn’t want anything to do with me? I don’t know if I can handle that.’ Grandmother G. closed her eyes and said soft: ‘Sometimes you just have to take a leap of faith and put you heart on a plate and trust the other to cherish it. And if everything you told me about Lexa is true, she also has a big heart but is afraid to show it. Maybe if you took the first step, she also finds the courage to open up and tell you how she feels. Now go, and get your girl. I need to rest’ Clarke kisses her grandmothers cheek, says goodbye and walks out the door with a new determination she hasn’t felt before.  
#  
It’s already dark and late when Clarke is standing in front of Lexa’s apartment door. She hesitates but then thinks; here go’s notting and rings the doorbell.  
When Lexa opens the door, she looks like shit. There are dark shadows under her red puffy eyes and she looks real pale. Clarke is the last person she was expecting to see, so she's really surprised. 'Clarke what are you doing here?' She doesn't now if Clarke showing up here is a good or bad thing, but maybe she still has a change to make an atonement. 'Can we talk?' Clarke says. 'Of course, of course! Come in please.' And Lexa steps aside and let Clarke inside.  
They start talking at the same time. 'Please you start', Lexa says. Clarke takes a deep breath. 'I just want to say I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable around me. If I did something to upset you, I didn’t mean to. I know we argue a lot but I really don’t want too. You are very special to me. And I think we think to much and we should really follow our feelings. Only when we play music together, we let our feelings take the lead and something really special arises.’  
‘Clarke, please. I need you to listen. None of this is your fault. It’s all me. My fear of opening up to anybody again has made me behave so stupid, especially towards you. After I lost my girlfriend Costia four years ago, I never wanted to feel that kind of pain again. I could only cope with the loss, through music. But when you came along I started feeling again and it scared me. What scared me even more was that in my sanctuary when I played, you where also there. And, I don’t know how, but someway we really connect and something beautiful was growing. I never composed such good melodies on my own. Only with you beside me can I outgrow myself.’  
The two women looked at each other and smiled. ‘You know what’ Clarke said, and she took at step towards Lexa. 'I think, no I just feel, we gonna be the composers of our happiness together. I can’t wait to start this journey with you.’ And when there lips touched for the first time, both women heard new melodies in their hearts.


End file.
